


Just A Sip

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, EXOVelvet, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: In the deepest moments, we meet people we least expect, do things we never thought of, and appreciate things we took for granted. With just a sip, comes friendship.Genre: Drama, Prompt: Vodka
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Yerim | Yeri, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 3
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Just A Sip

Yeri pulled her black hoodie up above her head as she saunters in the soft rain, small pellets of water spitting on her hands while wandering around the dark and still street. She doesn't know where she is exactly right now and she doesn’t care. What she discovered a while ago shook the hell out of her core that she felt lifeless.  _ Huh. How ironic. _ She managed to lift her head a bit to feel the rain falling on her face.

She shivered as she entered the convenience store, half-running to the racks of alcoholic beverages. Grabbing the cheapest bottle of five vodkas, Yeri went by the counter to pay for her best friend for tonight.

“300 php po lahat,” the guy staff told Yeri. As she gets her wallet from her jeans pocket, the staff suddenly asks her, “May ID kayo, Miss? You can’t purchase alcoholic drinks without ID.”

His deep brown eyes stare at her while waiting for her to answer. Kung hindi pa niya titignan, hindi niya malalaman na si Kyungsoo pala ang nasa harapan niya. One of her classmate in one of her general classes. “Yes, of course. Here.”

Kyungsoo was startled when he saw Yeri enter the establishment he’s working at. He knows her because she’s kind of popular in their block. She is The Little Miss Sunshine. But he wonders why she looks so different in front of him now?

While waiting for him to give the bag of drinks, “You work here pala?” Yeri’s trying to start a conversation which failed because she only got a nod from him. Ang sungit talaga nito!

With a small thanks, Yeri went out of the convenience store just to see that it was already raining hard.  _ Great. Dito ko na lang iinumin ‘tong pinamili ko. _

Good thing there was a clean table near her and thank heavens she knows how to open a bottle even without an opener. After opening a bottle, she stared at this brown chilly bottle before taking a sip. For a first-timer, Yeri felt a horrible burning sensation wherein her eyes water, and she started coughing.

_ Crap!  _ Yeri made her think why does her brother love drinking so much even though this tastes like shit? This is burning her throat but hell she’s gonna get drunk!

She craned her neck upwards. The night sky looked so sad and gloomy. Kung mas lalo mo siyang titignan, mas lalo mong mararamdaman na totoo. Like a black hole sucking your existence into space. 

Her head is slowly falling on the table due to dizziness. Yeri grabbed the nearest, half-empty bottle of vodka on the table. The coldness of the bottle crept into her palm. When she raised her head from the table, Yeri immediately drank it in.

“Having a rough day?” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke in front of her.

Yeri’s glossy eyes only stared at him, “I guess it’s best if you go home now.”

“Sungit.” She huffed. “Ayokong umuwi.”

Hindi niya pinansin ang taong nasa harapan niya at kinuha na lang ‘yung resibo na nakakalat sa lamesa. “Do you have a pen? Mind if I borrow it?” Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo pero binigay niya pa rin ang ballpen kay Yeri.

“Do you have a bucket list? Things you wanna do before you reach a certain age?” Her voice cracks. “Or before you die?”

Kyungsoo was sighing as he sat down in front of her. Yeri dribbles the letters bucket list in the center.  _ Hmm, ano nga ba ang gusto kong gawin sa buhay ko ngayon? _

-officially get drunk!

-cliff diving sa palawan

-open my own art exhibit

\- ……

Yeri could go on with a long list if only she’s not in this kind of state right now. She laughed at herself. Only to taste the tears that have been dripping down her face for a while now. Tinignan niya ang lalaking nasa harapan niya only to see him staring at her. Pity? You can’t pity someone you merely know.

Kyungsoo was baffled when he saw Yeri silently crying while writing something on the small paper. What is her problem? Kinuha niya ang panyo niya sa bag at inabot kay Yeri. “Wala bang magsusundo sa’yo?”

Yeri was about to answer but her ringtone pulled her out on her drunk trance. She pulled her phone out just to see tons of missed calls from her siblings. She threw it on the table. Another call from her ate Joy lit up her phone. Kinuha niya ito at sinagot ang tawag.

“Oh, god! Yerim! Thank goodness you answered! Nasaan ka!?”

“ _ Joy! Asan daw siya?! _ ” Yeri heard her kuya Chanyeol in the background making her sniff more.

“Ate Joy-ie! I’m fin-e! Uuwi rin po ako!” She slurred while giggling.

“Are you drunk? Please tell me where you are, susunduin ka namin.”

“Nooo! I’m alright. Tell Kuya that I’m saf-e! Ba-bye!” Yeri hung up the phone while wiping the continuous tears that’s falling down her face.

Kyungsoo was just waiting for Yeri to speak up. Gusto na niyang umuwi at mag-aral pero hindi niya maiwanan si Yeri. Hindi naman sila close. Kilala lang nila ang isa’t isa dahil sa isang subject. 

Nilapit ni Yeri ‘yung isang bote kay Kyungsoo. “Samahan mo akong uminom.”

“Hindi tayo close. Bakit ako makikipag-inuman sa’yo?”

“Bakit hindi? Magka-klase tayo!” 

He raised one of his eyebrows. “Ano naman kung magka-klase tayo?”

“I consider you as my friend na!” Yeri pouted. “I know you won’t do something bad. Atsaka, ayoko pa ngang umuwi!” Binuksan ni Yeri ‘yung dalawang bote at binigay kay Kyungsoo ang isa.

He was silently amazed at how she managed to open the bottles with one swift move.

Yeri held on to the bottle tightly as she watched the headlights of the vehicles passing by. Tumitila na ang ulan pero kailan titila ang bigat na nararamdaman niya?

Yeri grinned as she watched Kyungsoo sipped on the vodka while also looking at the passing vehicles. Iinom din pala.

Yeri stood with her wobbling knees. She walked towards the gutter trying to walk properly. Nakasunod lang naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran. They decided to keep their silence still.

“Kyungsoo.”

She only received a hum from him kaya binagalan niya ang kanyang lakad para magsabay sila.

But as the alcohol’s starting to kick in her system, there was a slightness of freedom she had felt. Pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata habang patuloy na siyang naglalakad.

She was busy calming her raging thoughts when a strong grip grabbed her arm. “Masagasaan ka.”

Pumalatak si Kyungsoo habang hinila siya palapit sakanyang bisikleta. Sumakay muna siya bago tignan si Yeri ulit, “Sumakay ka na dito.”

Her heart’s racing as she stares at him. Kung hindi pa niya hinawakan ang kamay ko ulit, hindi ako makaka-alis sa kinatatayuan ko.

As he started to pedal, she embraced the cold wind brushing to her face. The stars blinked to my miserable state. A tired smile came from Yeri’s lips. The scent of vodka attacked my nostrils as she heaved a deep breath.

“Where do you wanna go?” Kyungsoo asked me after a little while.

“Where would you wanna go?” I asked him back.

“I wanna go home.”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess.” I murmured.

The silence was deafening.

“We can go anywhere you want. I just don’t wanna go home yet.” 

Ilang minuto nang tahimik sila Yeri at dinadama lang ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya dadalhin ni Kyungsoo. She’d rather be alone with some not so stranger than to be really alone. Her mind would eat her up for sure.

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo ng mapansin ni Yeri na tumigil sila sa isang madilim na daanan paakyat ng burol. “Uh, pwede bang maglakad na lang ulit tayo?” he paused. “Paakyat kasi ‘to…”

Yeri fake her gasp. “Sinasabi mo bang mabigat ako?!”

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ang nagsabi niyan. Hindi ako.”

Yeri chuckled and went off of the bike. “Biro lang!” At tumakbo na siya paakyat.

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang umiling na lang at sumunod kay Yeri paakyat. Naabutan niya si Yeri na nakahawak sa magkabilang tuhod at tila kinakapos ng hininga. Weird, he thought. Hindi naman ganun kalayo ang tinkabo niya. But he dismissed that thought thinking she’s just tipsy.

Yeri was gasping for air when she reached the top of the hill. She mentally smacked her head for running. When she felt Kyungsoo’s already behind her, she went to the barrier where you can see the overlooking city lights below.

In awe with what she’s seeing, she turned to Kyungsoo. “Thanks for bringing me here. This place is perfect.”

She decided to sit on the grass while letting Kyungsoo park his bike near them. The sky was now clear, the stars now evident na parang hindi umulan kanina. She felt Kyungsoo sat beside her.

They took some time to admire the night sky above them. Full of stars twinkling like they give you a blink of hope, the stillness of the surroundings away from the noisy chattering and sounds of the cars. The atmosphere of the moonlit light’s reigned by calmness and quietness but Yeri felt like the moon’s her only companion in the darkness she’s feeling aside from the guy beside her.

“Speak whenever you’re ready.” Kyungsoo told her while lying down on the grass.

“How did you know this place?” she asked him.

“I live nearby.”

Yeri answered with a silent “oh.” It must have been so nice to live here then.

He looked at her like he knows what she’s doing. She rolled her eyes. “I’m just really having a bad day. That’s all.” Pumalatak si Kyungsoo sa narinig niya.

He obviously didn’t buy her answer. Gustong magsalita ni Yeri pero hindi niya alam kung saan at paano magsisimula. Para bang naputulan siyia ng kakayahan mag-isip ng maayos sa gabi na ito.

But then suddenly a light bulb that popped into her head. “Let’s play!” she eagerly told him.

Nakataas lang ang isang kilay ni Kyungso kay Yeri habang hinihintay niyang magsalita ulit ito. “Let’s play one truth and one lie. But it will be so much fun if we have more drinks.”

He scoffed at Yeri’s pouting. “Gusto mo pa talagang uminom sa lagay na ‘yan ha?”

She kept on nodding as her answer. “I want to drink more!”

Kyungsoo contemplates but he sighed afterward. He stood up and he looked at her. “Arguing with you is futile.” He rolled his eyes. “Wait for me. Stay here.”

“Saan ka pupunta?” 

“Kukuha ng inumin. Di’ba gusto mo pang uminom?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Yeri. “Really!?”

He looked at Yeri again before walking out. “Diyan ka lang ha.”

She raised her right hand to do a hand salute. “Yes, sir!”

Humiga na lang sa damuhan si Yeri habang naghihintay sa pagbalik ni Kyungsoo. Nakaka-ilang hakbang pa lang si Kyungsoo pero nabatukan na niya ‘yung sarili niya.  _ Aish. What were you thinking? _

Mula sa pwesto nila ni Yeri sa burol, hindi kalayuan kung saan nakatira si Kyungsoo. It’s not a coincidence that he brought Yeri here, this hill is his sanctuary. As he opens the gate of his house, he still can see the lights open from the living room. He fishes the keys out of his pockets and opens the door.

Napatingin ang kapatid niyang si Jongin sakanya. “Kuya.” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sakanya at naglakad na papuntang kusina.

“Kumain ka na ba?” Dinig ni Kyungsoo sa sigaw ni Jongin mula sa sala. “Initin mo na lang ‘yung ulam diyan sa ref!”

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang reg para maghanap ng pwedeng maiinom nila ni Yeri. Gusto na lang niyang mahiga sa kama niya. He could just leave Yeri alone there but he knows she needs someone to lean on right now. He knows the feeling all too well.

Getting four more bottles of vodka, he slid it on a plastic bag before closing the refrigerator. Uminom muna siya ng tubig bago lumabas ng kusina.

“Aalis ulit ako.” He stopped by behind Jongin’s. “Lock mo na lang ‘yung pinto. I have my keys with me.” He ruffled his little brother’s hair who’s busy watching some sitcom on the tv. 

As he walked back to where Yeri is, he looked up at the sky admiring the beauty of it. Kyungsoo only knows Yeri but he’s not the type of guy who befriends everyone. He’s an irregular student so he’s only keeping a low profile inside the university. He has friends, sure. But he prefers to be alone most of the time.

Nang makabalik siya sa burol, nakita niyang nakatingala si Yeri sa mga bituin. Lumapit siya rito at pinatong sa noo niya ang dalang plastic ng alak.

Yeri startled by the coldness of the plastic. “Kaloka!” Seeing the bottles of liquor, her eyes lit up. “More vodkas!”

As Kyungsoo settled down, Yeri took two bottles and tried to open it. “Game! I’ll go first!”

Yeri gave the other bottle to Kyungsoo and the latter gladly accepted it.

After taking a sip, Yeri’s face turned sour once again. Making a sound of disgust. She earned a chuckle from Kyungsoo. “Don’t laugh at me!” She glared at him.

He just raised his bottle to his mouth to hide his grin and also took a sip.

Kyungsoo learned a lot about Yeri that night. She can speak four languages. Yellow and brown are her favorite colors. She loves collecting knitted clothes. More of a bbq flavor kind of girl. Hates being ignored.

He knows that Yeri is a bubbly person. Aside from the interaction they had and the things that he learned tonight, he realized that Yeri’s genuine smiles together with her eyes are the one that captures everybody’s heart. She’s a ray of sunshine that you would want to take care of.

Yeri was surprised when she discovered Kyungsoo’s part of the theatre club. He likes his coffee black. He loves learning different kinds of cuisine. To top of it all, Kyungsoo is a sinigang enthusiast rather than adobo. He said that he loves sinigang especially sinigang na hipon. Muntik na mapalo ni Yeri si Kyungsoo when she heard about that. Mas gusto niya kasi ang adobo. Lalo na ang luto ng Kuya niya.

Some stories were exchanged throughout the time they’re drinking. Yeri noticed Kyungsoo was about to speak but he closed his mouth instead.

“Ano ‘yun? She nudged him. “I was just curious but it’s okay if you don’t wanna answer.” She hummed. “Of all the drinks, why vodka?” he asks her.

Yeri suddenly stopped picking out the grass around her. She pressed her palms into the cold bottle as her palms were getting sweaty. Kyungsoo was intently looking at her, patiently waiting for her answer.

“I-uh…” Yeri was about to answer when she felt a strong wave of pain coming from her abdomen. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her chest tighten every time she gasps for air.

Panic was evident in Kyungsoo’s eyes when she saw Yeri standing up to go to the bush beside them to hurl. He hurriedly came to Yeri to tap her back. His eyes got wider when he saw droplets of blood. “Yeri, what is happening?!”

  
  


The sobbing sound was getting louder as Kyungsoo helped Yeri sit down. The pain from her stomach subsides but she still feels like her surroundings are moving. He gave her a bottle of water to drink on. The hanky he gave her earlier was now full of blood.

“Yeri  — ”

He closed his mouth when she looked at him. Her eyes swollen. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” She sniffed.

She drank from the water bottle before staring blankly at the city lights. “I just found out I’m sick.” 

Kyungsoo kept silent. “I have this illness called abdominal aortic aneurysm-” She felt her throat aching as she held back a sob. “your blood vessels’ getting weak and as time goes by it creates a pouch inside you and it’s very fatal. And one day it will just– poof.”

Tears kept falling on her face. “They found some pouches inside me now. And I just found out that this was the reason for my mom’s death.” Her chin trembled as she remembered how her kuya Chanyeol broke the news to her after they found out her illness.

The sounds of the falling leaves and the winds that whisper through their ears make it heavier than ever. There was this burden inside Yeri’s heart that wanted to come out. She stood up and went to the barrier.

“Why!?” she shouted. “Why does it have to be me!? Why is life so unfair!?” Kyungsoo saw Yeri clenched her fist while a great sob escaped her.

“I was just starting to live my life!” she choked. “I don’t deserve this!” she howled in agony.

Kyungsoo wanted to help Yeri but he doesn’t know-how. With all the screaming she made it sent a chill down his spine. He feels her desperation. The pain she’s feeling. He stood up and went to her when she kneeled and hugged her knees.

Yeri just wanted to run away from everything. This is not the life she wants for herself. Ang dami pa niyang gustong gawin. Her shoulders are trembling as she snuffles a sniff when she feels Kyungsoo beside her.

“You can cry more if you want.” Kyungsoo pulled her closer to hug her.

He realizes that this is all he can give to Yeri right now. She squeezed the hem of his shirt as she continued to cry her heart out. He’d like to hope that this hug can make her feel that she’s not alone. That even though he can’t put her back to pieces at least she can feel that he’s holding her. Until she can put herself back to pieces.

With trembling lips, Yeri looked at Kyungsoo. “I’ve never seen my Kuya so devastated ever. It was my first time seeing him so, so helpless when our mom died. And that’s when he started drinking.” Kyungsoo hums and caresses her hair.

“It was his coping mechanism. Drinking vodka. That memory was so vivid to me that’s why I told myself that it will be the first drink that I’ll ever try.” He could see her blinking away her tears.

“Carpe diem.” Kyungsoo told her. But she didn’t respond.

“Alam kong alam mo kung ano ang carpe diem. It’s not your fault na nagkasakit ka. I understand that you feel like life is unfair. And yes, it really is.” He sighed. “And if you really want to live longer, you must fight for your life.”

He felt her stiffened. She decided to fight back the tears that wanted to burst again.

“It’s okay to cry but you have to get back up. You just said that you’re just starting to live your life and do everything that you can to do it. Seize the day,”

Nang nag-angat si Yeri ng tingin kay Kyungsoo, nakatingin ito sa kanya. “Don't give up just because you’re sick. I know you’re stronger than that. You wouldn’t be the Little Miss Sunshine if you’re not.” He chuckled. “You have a lot of people who love you. If you’re hurting, mas nasasaktan din sila na makita kang ganyan.”

“I never thought I’d get to talk to you like this.”

He rolled his eyes. “There’s always a first.”

Yeri straightened up and looked at him. “I- uhm, just want to thank you. Thank you for listening and knocking some sense into my brain. I didn’t think I needed someone right now, then there was you. I’m glad it’s you.”

Kyungsoo looked at her, “It’s nothing.” and smiled. “Do the things that you write on your list though. Make the most of it. Nasimulan mo naman na.”

Yeri chuckled and nodded. She stood up and Kyungsoo as well. “I surely will.”

“Today may not be going the way you want but you can always get back up.”

Tinignan muli ni Yeri ang kalangitan at ngumiti. Buong gabi ngayon na lang siya ulit ngumiti. Nauna ulit na naglakad si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang bike niya at nakasunod si Yeri sa kanyang likuran.

Kinuha ni Yeri ang phone niya mula sa kanyan bulsa at nagtipa ng mensahe para sa kuya Chanyeol niya.

To: Kuya

Kuya, I’m really sorry I made you and Ate Joy worry. Pauwi na po ako.

Some stories were exchanged while walking back to the convenience store. Doon na lang daw sia magpapasundo sa kuya niya.

Tumigil sila sa silungan nang makarating sa paroroonan. “Kyungsoo.”

“Hm?” he answered.

“Would you like to drink with me again some other time? Promise hindi na ako iyakin ‘non.” Yeri laughs. “Or perhaps, I can call you to do some things on my list? Mas masaya kapag may kasama.” she shyly asks.

Kyungsoo suppressed a laugh. “Sure.” and patted her head. “You know where to find me.”

There was a beep on Yeri’s phone. Signaling Chanyeol’s already across the street.

For the last time, Yeri looked at Kyungsoo and genuinely smiled. “Kyungsoo, thank you. Really.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and ready himself to go when he heard Yeri say, “Au revoir.”

“Au revoir.”

Kyungsoo was about to walk back home when he heard a loud tire screeching and a loud bang across the street. His heart went rapidly when he turned his back to where Yeri is. His feet turned cold when he saw Yeri’s body rolled over three feet away from the pedestrian lane.

With a shaky voice, he screamed, “Yeri!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open when Jongin tried to wake him up for the third time. His heart pounding, covered in a cold sweat. He looked at Jongin whose eyes were showing a bit of concern.

“Having a bad dream again?” He heaved a sigh and nodded. He waits for his brother to walk out of his room.

He turned to his bedside table and got the picture frame above it. It was their picture from the night where he first talked to Yeri. He was smiling while she pouted with her puffy eyes while her nose’s bright red.

It was a year ago when the accident happened. She was about to cross the street when some drunk driver was caught speed driving. She was brought to the hospital but she didn’t make it.

A tear escaped his eyes as he touched the cold frame. “I miss you, Yeri. I hope you’re okay wherever you are.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
